One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot
One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot, en español ''De una manera u Otra/Dame Con Tu Mejor Golpe, es una combinación de canciones presentada en el episodio Mash-Off, cantada por New Directions y The Troubletones.Es representada tambien en el episodio de The Glee Project 2 , "Fearlessness". Se compone por la canción '''One Way Or Another, de Blondie, y Hit Me With Your Best Shot, de'' Pat Benatar''. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio Mash-Off, las diferencias entre New Directions y The Troubletones, sobre todo entre Finn y Santana, son innegables. Finn reta a Santana a resolver sus diferencias en un juego de quemados (dodgeball) en el gimnasio, donde se enfrentan los dos coros, y es durante esta competencia que Finn y Santana cantan esta combinación de canciones. Finalmente, el juego se reduce a Santana y Finn, y la victoria se la lleva Santana, al darle de lleno a Finn en la cara con una pelota. The Glee Project 2 Es el video musical del capitulo Fearlessness de la segunda temporada de The Glee Project. Letra Finn Hit me with your best shot, Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya', Finn con New Directions Hit me with your best shot, Fire away! Santana con The Troubletones I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Santana One way or another, I'm gonna find ya', I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya', One way or another, I'm gonna win ya', I'll get ya'! I'll get ya'! Finn Well, you're the real tough cookie with the long history, Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me, That's OK, let's see how you do it, Put up your dukes, lets get down to it! Finn con New Directions Hit me with your best shot, Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya', Finn con New Directions Hit me with your best shot, Fire away! Santana con The Troubletones I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Finn You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair But that's OK, see if I care! Knock me down, it's all in vain I'll get right back on my feet again! (New Directions: That's right!) Finn con New Directions Hit me with your best shot, Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya', Finn con New Directions Hit me with your best shot, Fire away! Santana con The Troubletones I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Santana And if the lights are all out I'll follow your bus downtown See who's hangin' out... Finn Hit me with your best shot, Fire away! Santana y Finn I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! (New Directions: Yeah!) Hit me with your best shot, (Santana: Hit me with your best shot!) Why don't you hit me with your best shot? (Santana: Hit me with your best shot!) (The Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!) Hit me with your best shot! Finn y Santana Fire away! (Santana: Ay ay ay ay ay!) Santana y Finn con New Directions y The Troubletones One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'I'm gonna get ya', yeah (The Troubletones: get ya', get ya', get ya'!) Finn Hit me with your best shot (The Troubletones: One way or another) Finn y Santana Fire away! (Santana: Ay ay ay ay ay!) Santana I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Finn Fire away! The Troubletones I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Finn y Santana Hit me with your best shot! Videos left|300pxthumb|right|300px|Hit me With Your Best Shot / One Way or Another - Glee (Full song) thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones del episodio Mash-Off Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Troubletones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Duetos de Finn Categoría:Duetos de Santana